Thomas Rogers
Thomas Rogers was the brother of Woodes Rogers. He served as a privateer with his brother during the war with Spain, where he was killed in a battle with a Spanish galleon. Biography Background Thomas and Woodes were very close as children and in their adulthood. Woodes described Thomas as always being smarter, braver and better than himself. The two served together as privateers during Queen Anne’s War. They engaged in a lengthy chase off the coast of Mexico with a Spanish galleon, Nuestra Señora de la Encarnación y Desengaño. They chased her for days, and the Spanish ship should have surrendered long before she did. Just before they surrendered, they fired a shot off one of their stern chasers at an implausible angle, knowing they were about to surrender and expecting quarter. The shot hit Thomas’ and Woodes’ ship right at the helm, killing three men, including Thomas, and scarring Woodes. The Spanish galleon surrendered after firing the shot. As revenge, Rogers methodically executed the Spanish crew, beginning with the captain. He was very deliberate and took his time with the captain of the Spanish vessel. He then moved on to the first mate, the gun captains, gun crews and so on. One of the men killed was the brother of Governor Raja of Havana. The executions only stopped until one man out of the original 74 was left alive to spread the tale. Season Three Woodes Rogers explains to Eleanor Guthrie the events of how he got his distinct facial scar. He tells her about the battle with the Spanish galleon, and how they fired one last, desparate shot that killed Thomas. Season Four Captain Berringer asks Woodes Rogers is he has what it takes to lead his men through the upcoming battle with Edward Teach and beyond. Rogers recounts the story of how he executed almost the entire crew of the Spanish galleon as revenge for the cowardly shot that killed Thomas. Rogers tells Berringer that his instinct now is the same as it was then, he will show people the consequences of threatening those he loves. Rogers sails to Havana to enlist the aid of Governor Raja in clearing the pirates out of Nassau. Rogers gives a lengthy speech about how the pirates and their Maroon allies wish to upset the very nature of the world. Rogers says that they should be united in this common cause, for it won’t be long before the pirates set their eyes on Havana’s ships and plantations. Raja tells Rogers that he once had a younger brother, a midshipman on Nuestra Señora de la Encarnación. A brother, who beneath a flag of surrender, was butchered by Rogers himself. Rogers acknowledges what he did. Raja tells Rogers that they are not enemies because King Phillip tells him they are, and not to insult him by suggesting otherwise. Despite this, Rogers is eventually able to enlist Raja’s aid. Quotes ''"Just before her colors were struck, a shot was fired. A cheap, cowardly shot fired with the knowledge that they were about to surrender anyway and the presumption that they be entitled to quarter. This particular shot found it's mark. Took three of my men... one of them, my brother, Thomas. He'd always been smarter than me. Braver. Better. Protected me when we were young. Taught me to sail when we were older. He was my closest friend. Lost to a cheap and cowardly shot." ''- Woodes Rogers to Berringer in XXXI. Trivia *Woodes Rogers' brother did sail with him as a privateer during the war in real life. However, he was killed on the journey home, not during the battle with the ''Nuestra Señora de la Encarnación y Desengaño. '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Historical Characters